theglitterforcefandomcom-20200213-history
Regina
Regina is the main villain in Glitter Force Doki Doki. She is King Mercenare's daughter and is made up of the evil part of Princess Marie Angelica's heart. Appearance Regina is a girl of average height, with blue eyes (red when brainwashed) and long blonde hair going to her ankles and adorned with a red bow. She wears a black dress with layered red ruffles at the bottom and a red belt under a long, short-sleeved black jacket (about the length of her dress). Regina also wears grey arm bands with red accents and matching grey and red ankle boots. She also wears dark grey tights with red designs and a red choker around her neck. When brainwashed, her eyes turn red. The second time she is brainwashed, her skin turns pale and her hair turns darker (along with having red eyes), and all of the red accents on her clothes turn a lilac purple color. Personality Regina is selfish and cruel. She hates anything more beautiful than her, proving herself to be vain and self-centered. She is also spoiled, getting angry when things don't go her way. Additionally, when things don't go her way, she behaves horribly, threatening, whining, or complaining. She seems to be irresponsible, preferring to have fun instead of tackling priorities. For example, Regina is always trying to get Maya to play with her instead of doing things such as chores and homework (further proving her irresponsibility and playfulness). Later, she learns about love and friendship (as to where before, she had no idea what a true friend was). She becomes friends with Maya, too (before she becomes brainwashed and evil again). History Last year, Princess Marie Angelica became sick with a terminal disease. The Golden Crown of Wisdom, one of the Three Sacred Treasures, was the only thing with the knowledge that could save her. But the crown was in use, imprisoning the evil sealed away by the Glitter Force. Wanting to save his daughter, the king of Splendorious stole the crown. He was consumed by the evil and was turned into King Mercenare. Marie Angelica was unable to fight her father, so she broke her heart into two pieces: the one that wants to protect her subjects (her good part) and the one that still loves her father (her bad side). Marie's body was turned into an egg, which was later hatched into Dina. The good part of Marie's heart was reborn as Natalie and was sent to earth, and the bad part was sent back to her father and turned into Regina. First appearances Before the story of Princess Marie Angelica, Natalie, and Regina was revealed, not much was known about Regina's past. Her first appearance is made at the end of Episode 12, where she states that the Glitter Force will make "fun playmates". Then, her second appearance is made suddenly, when she appears in front of the Glitter Force. Confused, the girls, thinking that she is the Princess, inquire if she likes roses. In response, Regina snaps her fingers, causing all of the roses to die, which scares the girls. Then she disappears suddenly, surprising them. She is seen at the end of the episode, telling the Selfish Trio (her father's henchmen) that she is King Mercenare's daughter and is there to help them. Meeting the Glitter Force Regina first meets the Glitter Force in battle when she conjures her first Distain. When the girls defeat it, she introduces herself finally, making them upset when she reveals that she is King Mercenare's daughter. She runs away then, but seems quite interested in the Glitter Force. Befriending Maya Regina was so interested in Maya that she appeared next to her while she talking with her friends. Mackenzie, who was there, advised Maya not to be friends with Regina, recognizing her. Maya decided to go with Regina anyway, which angered Mackenzie, who left. Even though Maya was supposed to go to class, she went to play with Regina, who tells her that she should ditch her friends. Of course Maya refuses, so Regina gets upset and goes to attack her friends with a Distain. Maya follows to help her friends, transforming into Glitter Heart and defeating the Distain. Upset, Regina wonders what real friends truly are. Stealing the Red Crystal Mackenzie was talking to the Glitter Force about how Princess Marie Angelica loves statues. Just then, Regina appeared and told Maya that she wants to be with her again. As the girls chase them, Maya points out that they should all just walk together. Regina refuses as she only wants to play with Maya. The rest of the girls catch up to them near a statue resembling Marie Angelica. Then Johnny walks up with Dina, and Regina laughed at Johnny's hat, then introduced herself to him. Dina starts to cry, so Regina makes funny faces at her, and she falls asleep. Just then, Regina notices a pretty crystal on the statue's chest that the girls admired. Regina wanted to give them a present, so she broke the statue and tried giving the gem to Maya. Maya and the girls were just upset that the statue was broken, ignoring the gift. They apologized to the park's owner and began to clean up the statue. Regina asked them why they were cleaning it, and they said that it was because she broke it. Rachel explained that the girls are friends and therefore help each other. This makes Regina mad, and she yells that she wants to be their friend. Maya tells her that they are friends, so Regina became happy again. Suddenly, the crystal Regina stole started to glow and Regina's eyes turned red as the Crystal brainwashed her. The girls asked her if she was okay, but all she said was that she wanted their Crystals. The girls wouldn't give them to her, so Regina swore that she would steal them. When the maker of the statue walked over, Regina made a Distain out of him and they began to battle. While the Glitter Force and the Distain battle, Johnny, disguised as a prince, helped the girls defeat it. He asked Regina for the crystal, but she attacked him, telling him that she is the daughter of King Mercenare. Then she left, claiming that the crystals will all belong to her. Regina's Games Regina decides to play a game with the Glitter Force, betting on the crystals and promising to give them to them if they win. The first game she plays with them is soccer. But she begins to cheat, using Distains as the ball and nets, so she won. The second round, bowling, was won by the Glitter Force. When Regina's henchmen began to cheat, Maya got mad and threw a bowling ball. It multiplied, and its power let the Glitter Force win. The final round was dodgeball. Regina's henchmen threw balls at the Glitter Force, but they managed to avoid them all. The Selfish Trio started throwing even more balls, angry, but accidentally hit each other and Regina. Regina snapped her fingers to summon many dodgeballs, all of which hit the henchmen. The Glitter Force announced that they won and stopped playing. Sad, Regina tries to get their Crystals with a Distain. The Glitter Force defeated it, but they were transported away without their Crystals. Regina had the Crystals, but they began to shine - then flew away into the sky. Finding The Crystals With the crystals gone, Regina and her henchmen set off to find them as the Glitter Force look for them, too. The girls were shouting for the crystals, which Regina heard. She came over to them, and when Maya saw her, she started to tell her that she wanted to be her friend. Regina refuses to listen and summons a huge snowball, hurling at the Glitter Force. The Glitter Force destroyed it together. Then, Mackenzie creates a giant hole that Regina starts to fall into. Maya grabbed her hand, but she fell, too. At the bottom of the pit, Maya was unconscious, and Regina left her to look for the Crystals, which she found. The Crystals regrouped and showed Regina the frozen Marie Angelica. When Maya woke up, she saw it too. Then Maya tried to talk to Regina about her behaviour, and Regina's eyes turned back to normal, as she was not brainwashed anymore. Regina felt very bad for everything she had done, but just then, the Selfish Trio appeared and took the frozen Marie Angelica and Regina away, sending out a Distain (which the Glitter Force end up defeating). Returning to Splendorious The henchmen had captured Regina and took her back to Splendorious. Her father, King Mercenare, scolded her, than electrocuted her for being friends with a Glitter Force member. When the Glitter Force arrived, having followed Regina, Maya noticed that Regina was hurt and tried to help her, but a Spider Distain created a hole that they began to fall into. Regina held onto Maya so that she wouldn't fall, as Maya was hanging by a thread. Maya began to climb, but Regina instructed her to stop because the thread was breaking. Scared, Regina asks Maya what she is to her, and Maya replies that she is her friend. Regina asks her what she is feeling about her, and Maya says that she is feeling love. Regina starts to cry and tells Maya that she loves her before letting go of Maya and falling into the lava herself. But Maya caught her with her feet. Regina was happy when she saw this, and the bind on her magic broke, allowing her to fly out of the pit with Maya. They started to fight the Distains and defeat them. Regina left with the Glitter Force and the frozen Marie Angelica, but she still thought about her father. Becoming Evil Again When Regina left her father, she became worried, thinking about being evil again. Maya told her not to worry and invited her to her house. She ate dinner and realized that Maya had a kind family. Regina loved eating with Maya's family, but still felt a strange sadness in her heart. Maya and Regina discussed King Mercenare together. Then, as Regina had nowhere to live, she slept with Maya that night. The next day, all of the girls, including Regina, play on the beach together. But then the Selfish Trio appears again to take back Regina. An illusion of Regina's father appears, telling her that he wants her to forget about her friendship with the Glitter Force and come back to him. She refuses, and he reminds her of all the sadness the Glitter Force caused her. She still doesn't want to, so he zaps her with dark magic, making her evil again. The Glitter Force notices that her outfit has turned purple and realize that King Mercenare is controlling her! She begins to attack them, but suddenly one of her attacks is stopped by a mysterious girl. Glitter Ace's Arrival Regina tried to battle this new girl, Glitter Ace, but she was much stronger than Regina. Maya started to cry because she saw Regina getting hurt by Glitter Ace. Glitter Ace almost defeated Regina, but a henchman of the king's appears to take her away. Maya runs over to her, but Regina yells that it's all Maya's fault. Maya began crying even more, causing Glitter Ace to take away Maya's Glitter Charm for crying at something like this, telling Maya that she would return it once Maya learned how to act. King Mercenare scolded the Selfish Trio and hired two two members, then put Regina in a coma. Regina Returns Later, Regina awakens, still evil, and continues to help out the Selfish Trio. The Glitter Force keep trying to make her good again, but they can never succeed. Eventually, she and Natalie reveal their true story (that they are the evil and good parts of Marie Angelica). Regina chooses to side with the evil and conquer the world with her father. Once Maya made Regina understand how she felt about her, King Mercenare attacked her, but Regina protected her. Natalie, Maya, and Regina try to make the king remember what love is, but he wouldn't listen. Saving The King Regina discovers that she loves her father and her friends, too. Regina and the Glitter Force try to save Regina's father, who is trapped inside of the heart of King Mercenare. With Natalie and Dina, Regina is able to save her father and help him remember what love really is. King Mercenare's henchmen arrives and absorbs the rest of the evil out of Regina's father. Gallery The Glitter Force Wiki has a collection of media related to Regina. Trivia * Before Glitter Ace's true identity was revealed to be Natalie, some believed that Regina was Glitter Ace because she was the only girl wearing red. * Regina's theme color would generally be black or red. While she is brainwashed, it would probably be purple. * In English, Regina's voice actress is Cherami Leigh. In Japan, her voice actress is Watanabe Kumiko (who also voices Natsuki Yu from the Japanese Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo). * Regina goes from evil to good to evil to good; perhaps one of the only characters to change affiliations so many times. * Just as Natalie has the physical age of 10 (and around 18 when she transforms) but is actually only one because she was created from Marie's heart; Regina is only 1 too, despite having the physical features of a 13-14 year old girl. This could be why she always wants to play. **Being a year old, she is also Natalie's twin sister. * Her name, Regina, comes from Princess Marie Angelica's name. Without the 'R' and 'I', her name says 'Ange' backward, which is Marie Angelica's name in Japanese (Marie Ange). Category:Villians Category:Female Category:Glitter Force Doki Doki Category:Character